


Letter of Complaint

by DamaLasi



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Letter, Other, Unseen University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/pseuds/DamaLasi
Summary: Sometimes you just have to challenge an unfair mark.





	

Dear Chair of Indefinite Studies,

 

I am a level four Wizard at Unseen University.

I have been taking the Public Misunderstanding of Magic Course with Professor Rincewind.  
Unfortunately, on the end of term examination, I was marked quite unfairly. I did a perfect  
Recitation of the Rite of AshkEnte, but was marked very poorly for doing it backwards.

I talked to Professor Rincewind, and he refuses to reassess my grade. He maintains that it is  
improper conduct for a student to attempt to gain Immortality during finals.

If you have any queries, or in case of any occult disturbances caused by my enthusiastic  
investigation pushing the boundaries of our understanding, you can contact me. I can always be  
found somewhere in the back of the UU Library, usually in the Section of Possible and/or  
improbable Books.

Thank you for your time. I hope this small issue can be resolved and I receive a proper mark for  
my contribution to furthering our knowledge about the Nature of the Universe.

 

Yours truly,

 

Grumple Storkin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of an exercise we had to do in class. Lucky me, my teacher had a sense of humor and actually appreciated my peculiar topic.


End file.
